Gnomeo and Juliet Alternate Universe
by owlcity89
Summary: What if Benny had never found Gnomeo and Juliet in their garden?


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the **_**original**_** Gnomeo and Juliet characters but… You'll find out sooner or later.**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if they can do everything human's can do or if Juliet can let her hair down or whatever just humor me please.**

"You know I think that crazy, pink, plastic bird may be right. What if we never went back?" Gnomeo asked.

"Never go back? But what about my dad, and Nanette, and The Red Garden?" Juliet asks.

"You see the truth is over there we're enemies. But here, here we're a matching pair."

"Juliet will you stay here and build a garden with me?" Gnomeo asked in a proposing position.

"I'd love to"

They plant the Cupid's Orchid. Then they share a very long passionate kiss. While Featherstone starts crying with happiness.

"My friends gonna stay here forever and ever", Featherstone cries.

"That's right, Featherstone. That's right" Juliet replies while patting him. Then she turns to Gnomeo. "You want to start working on our garden?"

Gnomeo grins, "Yeah OUR garden."

Meanwhile…

"Where's Juliet?" Lord Redbrick asks Nanette.

"What uhh… Oh yeah Juliet well she definitely not here sir." Nanette replies nervously knowing very well where her best friend was.

"Where could she be?" Lord Redbrick asks himself. He then assembled all the gnomes. "Juliet is gone" Gasps were heard amongst the crowd. "We will not rest until my daughter is found"

The Reds then started searching every inch of their garden.

In The Blue Garden…

"Gnomeo? Gnomeo where are you?" Lady Blueberry called out. She and the Blues have been searching for hours in their garden.

"What if he's been kidnapped by the Reds?" Benny asked worried about his best friend.

"Oh! My poor boy." Lady Blueberry cried.

"I believe we should storm the Red's Garden because he certainly isn't here" Benny suggested.

"Assemble the troops" Lady Blueberry commanded. Benny saluted. Lady Blueberry looked out towards the now setting sun. 'What are you doing now my Gnomeo?' Lady Blueberry thought to herself.

Back at Gnomeo and Juliet's Garden…

Juliet and Gnomeo were sitting on the roof of the greenhouse watching the sun set over their garden. They managed to mow down all the grass, plant some tulips and buttercups. It was very peaceful. Gnomeo then began humming: _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down the words how wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Juliet burst out laughing. Gnomeo confused says, "Hey I'm not _that_ bad of a singer"

"No you are a wonderful singer" she says turning to her boyfriend? fiancé? she wasn't quite sure. "It's just because my so called 'boyfriend' sang me that song… well kind of, this morning and it was torture but Nanette seems to really like him"

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked feeling like his heart was just torn out.

"NO! No, no, no!" Juliet yelled. "My father set me up with him yesterday for 'companionship' he just kind of assumed we were going out"

"Okay if you say so Juliet." Gnomeo says not totally convinced.

"Gnomeo" Juliet starts while placing her hands on either side of his face, "If I loved him I wouldn't be here building a garden with YOU."

Gnomeo wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you Juliet"

"I love you Gnomeo"

Then they kiss.

"Gnomeo?" Juliet asks.

"Mmm…?" Gnomeo replies wanting to get back to what they were doing.

"What are we?" Juliet asks looking into his eyes.

"Two crazy gnomes in love" he replies automatically.

"I know that" Juliet replies. "I mean are we an item? Are we engaged? What?"

"Hmm…" Gnomeo says while furrowing his brows. He hadn't put much thought into WHAT they were, he was more thinking about they WERE. "How about my wife?" He asks looking her eyes.

She gasps, "But Gnomeo we aren't even married. How can I be your wife?"

"Well then marry me right here, right now. What do you say Juliet?" Gnomeo asks confident that he wanted her by his side forever.

"Does that count?" Juliet asked.

"In my book it does"

"Well that's good enough for me"

They kiss, make their rings, and then have their wedding night under the stars.

Earlier in the Red Garden…

They had searched for hours in their garden and found no trace of Juliet. "Where is she?" Lord Redbrick asked himself. Then he spots a blue flower. A thought springs into his head, 'What if the Blues kidnapped her?'

Lord Redbrick then assembled his troops and they prepared for tomorrow. Tomorrow they were going to war with the Blues to get his daughter back. As soon as Mr. Capulet and Mrs. Montague left the battle would begin.

In the morning in the Blue's Garden…

The gnomes waited until they couldn't hear any cars anymore. They jumped into action. They started catapulting the Red's Garden with blueberries and climbing the fence over into the Red's Garden. They didn't count on being counter attack so quickly though. Also there were Reds in their garden to battling with Blues.

Lady Blueberry was quite surprised to see Lord Redbrick himself climb over the fence into her garden. Lord Redbrick ran up to her and demanded, "Where's Juliet!"

While Lady Blueberry demanded at the same time, "Where's Gnomeo!"

"What?" Lord Redbrick asks.

"I don't have Juliet. Don't you have Gnomeo?" she asks completely baffled.

"No"

"Then I guess this fighting is pointless. How about a truce until we find our children, agreed?" asked Lady Blueberry while holding out her hand.

"Agreed", he replied while reluctantly taking her hand.

The fighting stopped and sent out search party into the ally.

Back in Gnomeo and Juliet's Garden…

Gnomeo woke too find himself in only his undergarments and a sleeping body on top of him. Memories of last night came back to him. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his wife's long chocolate hair. He then kissed the top of her head wondering what she was dreaming about.

Juliet saw her father on his knees tears rolling down his cheeks crying, "Juliet! Juliet! Come back to me!" She tried to comfort him but her hand passed right through him.

"I'm here father! I'm here!" she called to him but he couldn't hear her. All she could do is watching her father cry.

Suddenly Juliet opened her eyes which met a pair of loving blue eyes. She hugged him tight feeling the waves of regret and sadness wash over her.

Gnomeo was worried about his wife. When he saw her eyes they were filled with deep sadness and regret. Did she regret marrying him? Was she regretting leaving the Red garden? Does she regret leaving her father? Does she regret leaving her 'boyfriend'?

"What's wrong love?" Gnomeo whispers in her ear.

"I just had a bad dream. It was about my father" she replies her voice shaky.

"You miss him?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I know how you feel. I miss my mum." Softly admits.

"Maybe we could visit them" Juliet innocently suggests.

"Are you crazy?" his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"We're married they can't keep us apart. We'll come right back home."

"Well… Okay. But you're not going dressed like that." He jokes.

Juliet rolls her eyes but has a smile on her face.

They say good bye to Featherstone and promised to be back soon while Shroom stays to keep him company.

The couple had just walked into the ally hand in hand. When they heard, "What's that over there." From a group of gnomes a few feet away while Gnomeo got in front of his wife defensively as the group drew closer. He searched the ground for a weapon only finding a stick he picked it up. He held it out in front of him ready to use.

What he saw bewildered him. Reds and Blues together not fighting or competing in any way. The expressions on their faces were filled with astonishment as they realized Juliet was behind him and he was protecting her.

One of the gnomes scurried off while a gnome Gnomeo knew all too well stepped forward. "What are you doing with HER, Gnomeo?" Benny asked disdain dripping from his voice as he said her.

This made Gnomeo very angry to think he was talking about His wife that way. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at Benny they were taught to hate the Reds and he didn't know he was with Juliet but rage took over. "She happens-" But was interrupted by his mother throwing her arms around him. "My boy"

At the same time Juliet was being hugged by her father. He was saying, "Don't scare me like that ever again" Then he looked at her and said, "Let's go home"

Hearing this Gnomeo gently left his mother's embrace and grabbed Juliet's hand and they took a few steps back. Juliet looked at her husband then stated, "I'm not going home, Father"

Lady Blueberry then speaks before Lord Redbrick can talk, "Gnomeo?"

Gnomeo takes a deep breath and the replied, "Mother I'm in love"

"With her?" Lady Blueberry says in horror.

'Okay that's the last straw' he screamed inwardly his vision going red. "Yes I am love with her! The most marvelous, beautiful, lovely gnome on Earth! SHE is your daughter in law!" He yelled the rage passing.

Gasps rang out through the now large crowd of gnomes. Lord Redbrick had gone deathly pale, "You mean you two are…"

"Married? Why yes, yes we are" Juliet stated while grabbing her husband's hand and rubbing circles on the back of his hand trying to calm him.

"Oh my giddy aunt I am so happy things worked out for you two!" Nanette squealed happily while hugging her best friend.

"You knew the whole time!" Lord Redbrick growled angrily.

"Well… I knew they were seeing each other but I didn't know they were getting married" Nanette stated matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile Benny asked, "How could you? We were best mates and you never told me?"

Gnomeo rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "I knew you wouldn't approve and thought you may have ratted me out"

Lady Blueberry has tears streaking down her cheeks, "How could you go behind my back like that? How could you marry a Red?"

"I told you because I love her" he said plainly.

Juliet then went up to him stated, "This was a bad idea. I want to go home."

"Love you Mum" Gnomeo called to his mother while extending his elbow to his wife. She took it greatly.

"I love you Father" she said softly.

"No!" Lord Redbrick screamed. "You won't take her away from me again" he pulled her away from Gnomeo.

"Juliet!" called as he watched his wife being tugged away from him.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet shriek to her husband with tears streaming down her face.

He knew he couldn't hurt her father so he just raced after them but his path was blocked by Tybalt. He tried to push past him but it was useless. "Gnomeo!" Juliet screeched again.

"I'll come back for you, I promise!" he called out to her.

"I'll wait forever if I have to!" she cried.

"I love you!" Gnomeo proclaimed.

"I love you too!" Juliet bellowed.

Gnomeo hurried back to their garden and ran into Featherstone.

"Where's Juliet?" Featherstone asked.

"She's gone. But I WILL get her back" he choked out. Then walked away then started planning the escape of his beloved.

5 days later at the Red Garden…

Juliet had been throwing up for the past 2 days nonstop and her father finally let the doctor had come back with the results of the tests.

"Juliet" the doctor starts, "You're pregnant"

"What? Really! OH MY GIDDY AUNT I'M GOING TO BE A MUM! I can't wait until Gnomeo finds out! He's going to be a great father." Juliet speaks somewhat to herself.

Juliet rubs her flat belly lovingly, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I'll be able to tell you about 4 months from now" the doctor replies, then leaves.

"I'm pregnant" Juliet whispers to herself disbelievingly. She stares at her un-swollen belly. Then she throws up in a nearby pot. "This is going to be a long 9 months" she groans to herself.

"Gnomeo hurry" she whispers to the sky.

Night time in Gnomeo and Juliet's Garden…

Gnomeo is standing on top of the roof of the greenhouse looking just like he did the first time he and Juliet met on the very same greenhouse. He stares at the Red Garden fence that is heavily guarded by Red gnomes. He scurries along the fence and then he uses the fishing line Juliet 'borrowed' to hook on the laundry line. He then swings over to the Red fence.

He thought he could have flown if he wanted to when he sighted her. He then cautiously climbed down the fence and into the red tulips near her pedestal. He peeked out of the tulips to see his wife's face glowing with joy.

He quickly headed over to her. Juliet quickly glanced up to see her husband running up to her. She wished she could have leaped into her arms but couldn't because she was super glued to the spot. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea wash over. 'No not now!' she thought. Gnomeo watched as his wife became sickly green after spotting him. He kept going though. Juliet picked up the pot and hurled. Gnomeo arrived just as Juliet threw up.

Juliet then threw up again but this time she felt her husband rubbing her back trying to soothe her. She then vomited 3 more times before she was capable of putting the pot down.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed.

She nodded.

Gnomeo realized that they couldn't go back the way he came. He was searching for an exit, when his wife tapped his shoulder and pointed down. That's when he saw Juliet glued in place. He grabbed his nail and began scratching it away. About 15 minutes later she was free and he had found an exit. Near the daisies there was a hole in the wall big enough for them to get through.

They cautiously went through the hole and arrived in the ally. Gnomeo picked up his wife and ran all the way home. He set her down in the grass and as soon she made contact with the ground she began to throw up again.

When she was done Gnomeo stated, "I'm sorry you're so sick"

Juliet grinned proudly, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Gnomeo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Gnomeo I have some great news but I don't know how you'll react" Juliet said while taking his hands.

"Lay it on me" he replied confidently.

"I… I'm pregnant" she stated slowly.

"You're-You're-You're pregnant?" he asked disbelieving.

She nodded.

"And I-I'm the F-F-Father?" he asks in shock.

Juliet rolls her eyes, "Yes you're the father"

Then Juliet starts throwing up again.

4 months later in Gnomeo and Juliet's garden…

"It's a girl" the doctor exclaimed.

Gnomeo kissed his wife. "We're having a girl" he states while rubbing his wife's swollen tummy.

Juliet was finally in the 2nd trimester so she has stopped throwing up. Gnomeo had never thought she looked more beautiful then now with the unearthly glow of joy.

The doctor leaves the couple alone.

"What shall we name her?" Juliet asks.

"We could name her Jade, Larissa, Tulip, Autumn, Marilynn-" Gnomeo lists.

"Marilynn. I love it. How about Marilynn Jade?" she interrupts.

"Beautiful" he replied then kissed his wife.

5 months later…

Juliet feels like she just peed herself. She looks own to see it's not pee but… "Gnomeo!" she screams.

"What!" her once sleeping husband asks while jumping up.

"My water broke! The baby's coming!"

Gnomeo races off to get the doctor while Juliet props her back against a tree and starts to breathe deeply as she feels the first wave of pain wash over her. She takes more deep breathes.

Gnomeo comes back with the doctor, his mother and her father. They have obviously made up with their parents.

Gnomeo sits by his wife and massages her shoulders. "It is okay love you're going to be all right."

She just keeps breathing deeply while her father takes hand. "You doing marvelously my dear", her father exclaims.

Juliet grunts and pushes with all her might. This continued for 6 hours.

"Uh!" Juliet grunted and then they heard a baby cry. The doctor cleaned her up and handed her to Juliet. Juliet stared at the baby in astonishment. She looked exactly like her father except for her nose she had Juliet's nose. She had light blond hair and bright blue eyes just like her father.

"Her hat's purple!" Lady Blueberry exclaimed.

"When you mix blue and red you get purple you know" the doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"She looks just like you" Juliet whispered to Gnomeo.

"Can I hold her?" Gnomeo asked mesmerized.

She passed her to her father.

"Juliet we made her. We made Marilynn Jade Montague." He announced never taking his eyes off his daughter.

Juliet knew right then that Marilynn would be spoiled rotten.

**Please Read and Review. If enough people like it I may write some more stories to go along with this one.**


End file.
